Separados por la sangre
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Sera una bofetada capaz de mover los cimientos de una mente enclaustrada, que vive una mentira por hacer felices a sus padres y guardar las formas.


Aun le dolía la mejilla, le ardía, la sentía como si estuviera en carne viva pulsátil. Seguramente enrojecida. Pero le daba igual, el dolor fisco era soportable, incluso agradable que le recordasen que estaba vivo, aunque nunca se sintiera así. Estaba vacío por dentro, era como un maniquí que actuaba como un humano normal, una actuación ejemplar a falta de modestia pero actuación al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir? Vivir como vivía él no tenía ningún sentido, por culpa de una tradición no podía hacer lo que verdaderamente quería y eso era peor que si le arrancasen la piel a tiras, o que esa maldita gallina vitaminada rematase el trabajo.

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, la notaba abultada, se había inflamado ligeramente. Ya no le dolía, pero si notaba ese hormigueo seguido por punzadas penetrantes cuando osaba abrir la boca. Solo había dicho un par de frases desde que le había pegado y no tenía intención de volver a abrir la boca hasta que esa sensación tirante desapareciera. Eso le dejaba prácticamente aislado del mundo de forma física. Crabe y Goyle eran demasiado obtusos para seguir ordenes no verbales, acabo por marcharse malhumorado a su cuarto cuando al quinto intento de hacerles comprender que no podía hablar, Goyle puso los ojos muy juntos en extrema concentración y Crabe estaba a punto de humear por las orejas del sobreesfuerzo.

Se tumbo en la cama, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que es pensar en decirle la verdad. Ella lo detestaba con toda su alma, y no podía culparla, nunca la había tratado bien ni siquiera remotamente, y aunque no fuera así ya podía olvidarse de su herencia, cosa carente de significado si estuviera con ella, y de su propia existencia, pues su padre no dudaría en lanzarle la maldición cruciatus por tal traición a la sangre y a su linaje milenario, emparentado con el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Y a quién demonios le importa que un viejo lunático creyese que era mejor que los demás hace mil años, por supuesto la respuesta no era agradable ni satisfactoria. Los que creían a pies juntillas esa pauta de nobleza sanguínea eran habitualmente los más poderosos del mundo mágico y desafortunadamente todos estaban emparentados de alguna forma con él. Lo que por su lógica retrograda significaba que él debía seguir esas directrices y odiar a todos los traidores a la sangre, aunque los envidias, y a todos los sangre sucia, aunque estuviera perdidamente enamorado de una en particular.

Pensar en ella le dolía. Verla cada día era como una puñalada en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que luego fuera cauterizada con el aliento de un dragón. Y aun le dolía más verla sufrir, y siempre que estaba cerca la veía sufrir, en todas las ocasiones la causa no era otra que el mismo interpretando su papel. Pero su umbral de dolor había cambiado drásticamente esa tarde, cuando la miro a los ojos justo antes del golpe. Esa ira desfogada, esa rabia duramente contenida, ese asco por haber tenido que tocarle para poder hacerle pagar sus mofas.

Esa mirada tan intensa hizo que su maltrecho corazón se desintegrada y fuera absorbido por una corriente de aire para alegarse de un cuerpo carente de significado. Si en algún momento hubo albergado alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de ella; sobre sus esperanzas de un futuro en común, ahora ya no existían evaporadas como agua en un desierto.

¿Por qué de todas las chicas que habitaban Hogwarts tuvo que enamorarse de la única de la que no podía hacerlo? El destino era caprichoso a veces, pero en ciertas ocasiones simplemente era egoísta. Y ni siquiera podía intentar llevar una relación en secreto, no soportaría tratarla mal sabiendo que en realidad le quería, y huir era una idea aun más absurda por no decir estúpida, primero de todo ¿Dónde huirían? Se había criado entre lujos, todos y cada uno de sus caprichos habían sido atendidos casi instantáneamente, no era capaz de cambiar de actitud de la noche a la mañana y ser alguien que puede valerse por sí mismo.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera se había confesado y ya estaba planeando una manera de solucionar sus diferencias. Se estaba comportando como un autentico zoquete. Lo mejor era seguir como hasta ahora, volverse amable de repente después de tres años de maltratos psicológicos, no lo podía catalogar de otra cosa, era sospechoso en extremo. Potter y Weasley jamás me dejarían acercarme a ella, en eso se parecían a sus padres. Ninguno de los cuatro aprobaría esa relación imposible.

Aunque tenía sentido que Weasley le odiara, no solo por ese odio visceral entre ambas familias que se profesaban desde hacia generaciones. Era bastante obvio, salvo para ese pelirrojo más ciego que un topo con cataratas. Solo tenía que ver con que semblante de adoración la contemplaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. A simple vista podía parecer aburrimiento o hastió pero como bien había observado él desde su peculiar punto de vista, era amor, amor puro y sin malevolencia.

Era algo muy fácil de ver para alguien enamorado como bien se había dicho él mismo. Y no era la única forma de ver el amor que la profesaba, nadie en su sano juicio pasaba por toda una tarde de vomitar babosas por defenderla de un insulto que simplemente la resbalaría. Ella era fuerte, podía con eso y con más, e inteligente, no por nada la catalogaban como la más inteligente de su generación, los insultos no podían afectarla. O al menos eso se repetía continuamente para poder seguir haciéndolo. No se paraba a reflexiona sobre ello, era demasiado duro y agobiante, era como una losa con la que tenía que cargar le gustase o no.

¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de ella? Bueno esa no era la pregunta, era obvio como se enamoro de ella. De esa pequeña y frágil castaña, con el o enmarañado constantemente. Esa mirada inquisitiva de perpetua curiosidad. Insaciable búsqueda de conocimiento, nunca dejaba una pregunta por responder y jamás se daba por vencida. Dientes blancos perfectos, todos en su casa habían hecho mención en algún momento de sus incisivos excesivamente grandes pero a él le daba igual eso, para él eran perfectos. La belleza esta en quien mira, y la perfección esta en buscar lo bueno en los defectos e imperfecciones.

Lastima que ella no supiera su manera de pensar. Habría sabido hace tiempo que todos esos insultos no eran más que una estratagema y que solo trataba de mantener las formas, que podría considerarlos como una forma de halago, pero que inmadurez llegaba a ostentar en ciertos momentos. Un insulto es un insulto, no hay otra manera de verlo que como una manera de despreciar a alguien.

Solo un necio vería en ello una forma de reconciliación, en eso era parecido en extremo a Weasley, él también parecía ignorarla durante grandes periodos por cosas intrascendentales, la hacía daño como una forma de llamarla la atención de que él existía. Y sin embargo en varias ocasiones lo había encontrado durmiendo en la enfermería junto a la cama en la que ella se hallaba petrificada. Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos. Tanto él como Weasley, visitaban a diario la enfermería. No podían separarse de esa cama. Por supuesto Weasley jamás imagino ni descubrió que su peor enemigo estaba a su lado, gracias a un hechizo de su padre era capaz de crear un hechizo desilusionador bastante bueno.

Pero al final fue Weasley y Potter quien la salvaron, no directamente pero recibieron su agradecimiento como si lo hubieran hecho, a pesar de haber sido él quien había pasado las noches en vela en la biblioteca en busca de una solución. Nadie lo supo, por eso no se lo podía agradecer, pero para que contárselo, no le creería.

Y todo esto, esta reflexión que no hacía sino herirle más, surgida de un dolor apenas insignificante: una bofetada. Una bofetada merecida.

¿Por qué quien sería capaz de amar a una bestia? Se fue quedando dormido, inmerso en un pensamiento menos perturbador, más iluso pero agradable tras tantas noches flagelándose. ¿Hermione Granger llegaría a quererme? Un Malfoy.

Con eso se durmió con la imagen de ellos dos abrazados. El señor Draco Malfoy y la Señora Hermione Malfoy. Quedo sumido en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa de esperanza infantil e inocente.


End file.
